Queen of Hearts
by Mishi Nagano
Summary: Remy was on an all expenses paid vacation, courtesy of Charles, to Las Vegas. Where he planned to gamble til he dropped, get completely drunk, and introduce himself to a couple dozen women. He didn't expect that meeting eyes with a stranger would effect him. But then again, he'd been wrong before. RemyxOC RoguexWolverine
1. Meeting in Vegas

Meeting in Vegas

The sounds of Las Vegas were deafening, even with it only being noon. The laughter of young, drunk women, celebrating a Twenty-first birthday. The hollars of victory and the moans of defeat, came poruing out of each casino. Scantly clad females lined the strip, waving and smiling at men of all ages.

"This is Remy's kinda place."

Remy LeBeau walked down the Vegas strip, his eyes glowing under the shadow of his bangs. Signature trench coat open to allow the warm dessert breeze in, and for the ladies to admire the french man's body. A body that was clearly visable through the thin white button-up shirt that fit snuggly against his torso.

He stopped on a corner, waiting for the CrossWalk light to change. He sent a flirtacious smirk towards a group of women no older than 23. When they giggled and waved back, he tipped his fadora to them. Glancing around him at all the people, he turned his attention towards the casino across the street. The Hard Rock Hotel and Casino. The place he was staying at while on vacation, all expenses paid for by a certain bald Telepath. The wicked grin that had been plastered on his at the damage he could do with the Two Grand he had been given, suddenly disappeared as something caught the corner of his left eye.

Out of all the bright lights and colorful outfits, one person stuck out to him. A girl that looked to be about to his shoulder, pale skinned and dark brown hair. But the thing that set her out was that she was covered head-to-toe in a dark trench coat with a hood drapped gently over her head, hiding her eyes. She must of senses his eyes on her, as her head whipped up to meet his gaze, their eyes connected for a brief second, red on shocking electric purple eyes. The energy flowing through Remy surged for the briefest of moments.

Remy took a step towards her but she darted into the crowds as the CrossWalk light changed to 'Go'. Once over to the other side of the street, he looked around him, using his height to look over most people's heads. But he couldn't spot her from the crowd.

"Hmmm," Remy brought his fingers to his chin, playing with his goatee, "where did that lil' mouse run off to?"

-2 a.m.-

"Oh, boy! Remy definatly will be leaving richer than when he arrived." Remy patted his bulging back pocket, where Twenty-two grand sat, burning a hole in his pocket. He had just finished off his second rounding of all the casinos on the main strip, entering the Hard Rock's hotel lobby, and was planning on getting a quick shower and changing before heading out again to find a lady to spend the rest of the night with.

His ears perked at the sounds of yelling coming from the elevator that was decending. He could distinctly hear a young woman and an older, much older, man's voice. He couldn't hear what they were saying for the elevator muffled it to a slur of words. So, Remy stood infornt of the doors, ready to fight if need be, waiting for the doors to open.

When the bell finally dinged and the doors opened, Remy's eyes open wide with surprise. In the elevator, one of the hotel's security guards was standing there, in an expenisve looking suit that had been ripped in a few places, with his hands restraining the women's arms behind her. Her hood was down and her coat halfway down her arms. Her hair was a mess, panting from the obvious struggle they'd had on the way down the elevator shaft. But as her head snapped up noticing the feet infront of her, her bright eyes widened in recognition and a mischiveous smirk spread across her face, before slipping into a worried expression.

"Brother, please! Tell them I wasn't breaking into the room!" Her pleading eyes begging Remy to go along with the lie.

The guard looked to Remy as the two stepped out of the elevator, its doors closing behind them. Looking up and down at him, his eyes squinted in thought.

"Sir, is this really your sister?" He asked, pushing her forward slightly as a show of his speculation.

Nodding quickly, changing into the role of big, protective brother easily, he stepped forward. "Yea, sir. That be's my bab' sista there. Now would you be so kind as ta tell me why you have her hackled as if she's a wanted criminal?" His eyes glowed a dark blood red, arms crossing over his chest while his feet spread apart in a stance he normally used against enemies when he was on missions.

"She was caught trying to pick the lock on one of the rooms upstairs. Said that she had lost her key, but when we tried to pull her bill up, we couldn't find her name anywhere in our databases.

Sighing, Remy shook his head in fake-relief. He smiled at the large man, running his hand through his long locks. "Ah, is that all? Petit, what did I tell ya before I left ya this afternoon? I apologize sir, ya see' Remy brought his sista here for her birthday, but the room is only in my name, not both, for I was trying not to have ta pay for the extra person until I had won enough in the casino's ta pay."

His hand rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I guess I'll have to pay an extra fee for lyin, no?"

Zack, as Remy had finally caught sight of the security guards name tag, stood in silence, obviously thinking over his words. After a few minutes, he nodded his head.

"Alright," looking between the two, "I'll take your word on this, but I'd like your room number and name so I can confirm this with my supervisor."

The woman in his arms sighed in relief as he released her wrist. She snatched her arms away and quickly scooted over to Remy, hiding behind his broad back. Up so close, he could smell whiskey and tequila wafting off her, but the distinct aroma of Honeysuckles and Sunflowers was still strong through that.

"See? I told you I was staying here! You big Oaf!" Her spunk at mouthing off the large man made Remy's interest in the small frame next to him, along with the southern accent that could only be from somewhere from the Bayou. "I'd like to see how you'd take being down home in the south. We don't take to kindly to Meat-Heads roughin up young ladies." Her arms crossed defiantly as she gave a look to him that would have made most men cring.

"Now now, lil' sista'," Remy patted her head, taking the chance to run his fingers through her hair as he rubbed the crown, messing her hair up even worse. "The man was only doing his job. You should of been more careful to keep up with ya key, ya know?"

The kiiling intent she pushed in his direction made him remove his hand quickly, resting it on her shoulder. "So, our room number is 666 and my name, sir, be's Remy LeBeau."

"Alright, but I also need your name missy so I can add you to the bill."

For a split second, Remy's mind spazzed out. He didn't think about that part. But then, the woman curtsied with an exagerrated southern belle drawl. "Bille-Jo LeBeau," when she stood up, her eyes seemed to have gotten larger and darker, eyelashes fluttering flirtaciously, "a pleasure to make your acqantince."

Zack straightened up slightly and his face took a noticably darker shade. "Umm, yes. The same to you, Miss Billie-Jo. I do hope that you accept my apology for being so harsh. As your brother here mentioned, I was only doing my job."

She took a slow step forward and ran a hand over his chest, licking her lips. She leaned in against him, left leg sliding between both of his. Blinking a few quick times, her face split in half with a smile that would put them Cheshire Cat to shame. Swiftly, she brought her knee up, connecting to the juncture of his thighs. He doubled over onto the floor, hitting his knees on the floor.

"Arsehole! That's for the bruises on my wrist that your fingers made." She turned quickly into the elevator that had opened seconds after pressing the up button. Looking over her shoulder, she nodded to Remy. "Well? Are you coming, Big Broooother?"

The laughter in her eyes made them sparkle and he smirked. Stepping over the wheeping man, he shook his head in sympathy for the man. He walked into the elevator and pressed the number 7 button, effectively closing the door.

When the light above the doors turned to the '3', Remy looked over to access just what he had gotten ahold of. Billie-Jo looked to be a woman in her early to mid-Twenties, dark brown hair with multi-colored streaks. Her skin had a light tan, which was most likely from her southern life that she had briefly mentioned. Her eyes were still strikingly beautiful, with their bright purple irises. He couldn't help but wonder if it was contacts or some gemetic floop. His eyes moved lower to her clothed body. A intricate, but simple choker with beads graced her neck.

She had on black gloves that went up her arms just a little past her wrist. A short sleeved black shirt came down to her bottom rib, fitting loosely against her gracious chest and torso. Over her stomach was a black fishnet under shirt, with a wide dark purple velvet belt sitting on her small waist. The belt obviously only for fashion as her skirt sat securely on her well-developed hips. Soft, black leather came down to mid-thigh, flaring out slightly the farther down it went. Toned legs were covered from knees down in brown leather boots.

This was definatly a woman that could give him a run for all the money he had earned tonight and then some.

"So, you just gonna stare my body up and down, all night, or are you gonna introduce ya self, Swamp Rat?"

His eyes shot up to her face, slight blush crossing his cheeks at being caught red-handed checking her out. A chuckle came from deep in his chest at the nickname she had called him, that so many people at the mansion called him.

"Much apologies, chérie." He took off his fadora, bowing and kissing her knuckles through her gloves. He looked up at her, famous charming smile lighting up his face. "The names Remy Etienne LeBeau, but Remy's friends prefer to call 'em Gambit." He stood back up, placing his hat back upon his head as the door dinged, alerting them that they had arrived at their destined floor. Allowing her to exit before him, he smiled gently at her, "After you, chérie."

Waving her hand as a way to shush him, she walked out of the elevator into the hallway. She turned to face him, placing her hands on her hips. "Now don't be callin me _chérie._ I have a name. It's Billie, and if I had friends, they'd call me Billie-Jo."

Remy arched an eyebrow at her. "Now what do you mean, if you had any friends? Surely a young petit as beautiful as yourself has at least a few friends, no?"

She visibly sunk into herself. Her gaze falling to the floor. Her immediate depression washed over him, making him instantly regret his statement.

"No, I have no friends. I can't afford to have friends. It's to dangerous..." She looked up at him, then looked away, rubbing her eyes swiftly with the back of her hand. "It doesn't matter if I have friends, anyways. I guess I should repay you somehow for sticking your neck out for a total stranger." Her cheeks turned red at the thought of what a guy like him would probably want as payment.

Remy smiled, bringing his hand up his chin to fiddle with the hairs on his chin. After a few seconds, his smile brightened and he started walking down the hall, motioning her to follow.

She followed him a few steps behind, head bowed. He looked over his shoulder at her, and inwardly laughed of what he knew was going through her mind. As he got to the room door, she looked up. Surprised to see his room number really was 666, considering most hotels skip this number, but then again, it was Vegas.

He opened the door for her, allowing her to enter first. To say she was surprised that the room was covered in playing cards, dice and poker chips was an understatement. She looked curiously at him before he shrugged his shoulders.

"What can Remy say? He likes gambling." After shutting the door and making sure the Do Not Disturb sign was on the outside, he turned towards the bathroom. Billie sat on the bed, noticing the softness of it. The sound of the shower drew her attention to the bathroom where Remy was just coming out.

"Alright, you get you a shower while I go down stairs to the store and get you some clothes." Remy couldn't hold back the hearty laugh that came at the confusion on her face. He walked over and sat next to her on the bed, attempting to wrap an arm around her shoulders but she stiffened so he put it on the bed behind her. "I could smell the alcohol and sweat on you before we got in the elevator. From the looks of you, you've been on the road with little to no money. So this is how you can repay me." He stood up and held out a hand to her. "Let Remy get you all clean and dolled up and allow me to take you out to dinner so Remy can get to know his 'sista'."

Billie stared at his hand then with a heavy sigh, shook her head. "I-I cant... Remy there's something you should know about me."

Pulling up a chair from the table infront of the window, he straddled it and rested his forearms on it. "Alright, Remy's listening." He stared directly into her eyes, basically daring her to try and look away.

Her hands rung themselves as she finally broke away from his eyes. "Remy, I'm not human. I'm a mutant. With dangerous powers." She braced herself from yelling, hits, or even him just running out the door. When she heard the chair scoot towards the side, she braced herself for everything but what was coming.

"Alright, so are ou gonna get in the shower or is Remy going to have to strip chérie down his self and put you in there?" The amusement that was on his face when she gasped and stared at him in disbelief. "What? You think Remy's eyes are for show?"

Standing up and walking over to him, she got her first real look at his eyes. The irises glowed a dull red, while the whites were, well, black. They were other worldly hypnotising.

"So? What's your power then? If you're a mutant as well." She stood back to give him a chance to do whatever was his power.

He picked up a poker chip. "Well, Remy takes the potential energy in an object, say this poker chip," he walks over the window opening it, "and convert it to kinetic energy thus," he crumbled it into pieces before using his powers to charge the little pieces, his eyes glowing brightly, "Remy 'charges' that item with explosive results."

He tossed the pieces out the window where they ignited into dozens of powerful enough explosions to make her stumble ontop of the bed. Remy shut the window and sat next to her as she brought herself up, slipping her legs beneath her.

"So you can basically take anything and make it a bomb?" She looked at him with smirk. "That must come in handy."

Nodding, he placed his elbows on his knees, resting his chin in his up turned palm of his left hand. "Well, are you going to show Remy yours, chérie?" He noted the nervous look on her face.

"I can't show you with out hurting you. Mt mutation is my skin. When I touch someone's skin, I absorb part of them. Their memories, thoughts, basically their entire psyche. If they're humans, I kill them within seconds..." Pausing, she looked into his eyes.

"And if they be of Mutant origins?" The curiousity evident in his unique eyes.

"Then, when I touch them, not only to I take their psyche, but I take their abilities, as well. Although, luckily for mutants, there's a few second window before I suck the life out of them." Her hands clasped each other in her lap, rubbing her thumbs against one another. "But it's still only about 4 seconds before that happens. So I guess now, you see why I don't have any friends," shruggs her shoulders and gets up, facing him, "I mean, who'd be crazy enough to be friends with someone that can kill them, right?"

Her shoulders slump as she leans over. "And to make it worse, even if they do survive contact with me, they end up going crazy cause I make them relive there worst, most traumatizing memories, over and over. The longer hold I have on them, the longer they have them." A tear ran down her cheek, "How horrible of a person am I? Not only can I kill people by just brushing my skin against theirs, but if they don't die, they wish they we're..."

Standing up, Remy grabs her hands and places them on his chest. "Actually, petit, Remy has a friend that has a power quite similar to yours. The only two differences are that she doesn't make them relive their bad memories but they do end up normally either unconcious or in a coma."

Without looking at him, she sniffled and wiped a tear away, "Heh ya, and what's ta otha' difference?" Her voice seemed to lack its spunk, her southern drawl thickening with the forced whisper.

His right hand came up slipping beneath the hair shadowing her face and cupped her cheek, noticing her flinch before realization of his gloves settled over her. Lifting her head up, he rubbed his thumb against her cheek, wiping away at the tears. "The other difference, chérie, is that Rogue, she has learned to control her mutation with the help of the people back where we live." He brought both hands up to cup her face, holding it gently in his palms, "and if you really still want to repay Remy, then come back with him. The greatest thing you could give as payment would be learning to control your powers."

After a few moments of silent staring at each other, Billie broke the silence with a slight clearing of her throat. She looked down at her feet for a second then rushed up to Remy, wrapping her arms tightly around his chest. She burried her face into his chest, breathing in his spicy scent. He slowly wrapped his arms around her small shoulders and rested his chin on the top of her head. He didn't need to hear her speak to know what she was thinking.

He tilted his head down so his mouth was next to her ear, gently pressing a kiss to her temple, he whispered to her, "Don't ever worry about being careful around Remy, alright, chérie? Remy ain't like other people, he's immune to Rogue's mutation, so why shouldn't he be to yours, as well, no?"

The next morning, the two of them we're walking out the Hard Rock's front door. After waiting for 5 minutes on valet to bring Remy's bike around, Remy opened up the saddle bags, stuffing the bags into them before securing the straps tightly over them. He lifted his leg, swinging it over the seat, straddling it and standing the bike up after kicking up the Kickstand. He looked over to Billie standing to his side, fidgetting with her gloves.

He smiled at her before reaching behind him and grabbing the Blood red helmet with King and Queen of Hearts cards on each side, and a purple face shield, slipping it on over his head and buckiling it. Then, he reached again, brought up the new helmet, to place it on the gas tank. It was bright blue wings gold, silver, and black flames wrapping around it. The back had 'Nightmare' painted in caligraphy on it. After swiftly pulling it onto her head, she grabbed his shoulder as leverage and swung her leg over, now sporting tight black leather pants, and sat behind him. Zipping up her equally new tight leather jacket, she hugged his waist.

The engine started up and he looked over his shoulder at her. Purple eyes sparkled in joy at him as he nodded and turned the throttle. They pulled out of the hotel drive and merged into traffic. The headed east, starting the 2,500 something mile long ride to Westchester, and from there, The Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters.


	2. Welcome to XMansion

Welcome To X-Mansion

Remy slowed the bike down as he turned off the road into the drive. The gates opening in front of him, he let a smile stretch across his face as he heard the soft snore coming from behind him. Rolling through the iron gates, which led to the drive lined by large Oak trees, he glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping woman behind him.

It had taken just under 40 hours to get here with the stopping once at a hotel for the night. Like at the Hard Rock in Vegas, they shared the bed, with her under the blankets and him on top of them, his mutation able to keep him from getting cold with our the fabric. Although, he didn't get much sleep. What with all the watching her sleep he did.

Billie had fallen asleep somewhere in Ohio and after making sure she was secure enough not to fall off, Remy had left her how she was. But he had a feeling she'd enjoy the view the ride down the mile long driveway had.

Grabbing her thigh and shaking it enough for her to feel it over the vibrations of the bike, Remy looked back at her, "Hey, wake up. Chérie, we're here."

He felt her stir against his back, her head lifting up from where it had been nestled between his shoulder blades. Her sleepy eyes widened at the sight of the large Oaks that lined both sides of the long driveway. Lush green grass flowed to the tree lines along the edge of the front yard. She could make out the enlarging image of a mansion with a large fountain in front of it. The sun was just peaking over the high roof of the building as they came to a halt at the front steps.

Billie looked up the high windows to the statues on the roof. The gargoyles leaned over the edge of the roof, peering down. She almost thought she saw something shiny move in one of the mouths.

"Yes, chérie." Remy dismounted the bike, unfastening the helmet strap. He nodded his head up towards the roof. "Those are indeed cameras in the mouths." He went to work on emptying the bags of their luggage.

Stepping away from the bike, she held her helmet in one hand while taking in the beautiful scenery. Rose bushes lined the mansions front wall, while tall shrubbery and ivy lined the sides. Water lilies were in full bloom in the fountain. Remy came over to her side, both their bags thrown over his shoulder. She glanced up at him, a large grin on her face. Chuckling, he placed a hand on her shoulder and nudged her back towards the front steps. Stopping at the bottom step, she stared at the large double doors.

One rough, large hand slipped into a soft, much smaller hand. Giving a gentle squeeze before straightening the bags on his shoulder, he started up the steps with her in tow.

Rogue entered the main foyer of the mansion. Since she had just left Logan in their room when she heard the motorcycle pulling up, that must have meant that Gambit had returned from his trip to Las Vegas. When he had called Professor Xavier yesterday, he had told him that he was returning with a surprise for everyone.

After that, the rumors and gossip went hay wire. Some said he had got hitched to a flapper or a stripper while in Sin City. Other's thought he was returning with a huge jackpot win under his belt. But Rogue knew what it was when she had caught him in an empty bedroom last night, helping a staff member straighten and clean the room. The man had spoken to her telepathy, confirming her suspicions but to still act surprised and not to mention anything to the others in the mansion.

So, now here she was, waiting with Jubilee, Kitty, and Piotr before the front entrance. They all heard the engine of the motorcycle cut off at the front door steps. After a few moments, the door hand turned gently, opening the door.

The first to pounce was a small Asian girl in a yellow coat. Her small frame jumped up, arms locking behind Remy's neck, causing him to drop the bags that were on his shoulders. Small sparks went off from her hands, splashes of red, blues, and gold went off around them in her excitement, making him jump in surprise. As she disengaged herself from him to allow him to give a tall, muscular man, a firm hand shake and pat on the shoulder, she blabbered on about what happen while he was gone. He gave a smirk and a quick hug to the other small woman with a high brown ponytail. He paused as he looked over at a woman with red-ish, brown hair with a white streak in the front, smiling that bright smile. Reaching out, he grabbed her wrist, pulling her into a bear hug.

"Oof!" The girl in his arms squirmed to get her arms around his waist. "LeBeau, can't breathe!" He quickly released her, hands on her shoulders.

"Oh, Remy's bad, petite." His right arm moved to rub the back of his head sheepishly. He looked at her, "Rogue." He moved his sight to the large man, "Piotr," nodded at him and glanced at the Asian girl as he turned sideways. "Jubilee, Kitty. Remy'd like the three of ya' to meet a friend of his."

Reaching his hand out the door that was still open, he pulled in a woman with dark brown hair, purple and pink streams throughout the long strands. Bright purple eyes stood out against her pale skin. She wore a pair of leather boots, black jeans, and long sleeved red shirt. Silver gloves with black ribbons along the back graced her hands and up into the sleeves of the shirt. She nervously looked around the large foyer, giving each a quick look over.

"This here is Billie, she needs a place ta' stay and ta' learn how to use her powers." Pulling her farther into the room and shutting the door behind her. His hand placed itself on her lower back as he bent to pick up the dropped bags.

First to come forward was the woman he'd called Kitty. She wore a pink sweater with a blue camisole beneath it. Jean capris and flip flops adorned her legs and feet. Light brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail on her head, bangs dangled above her bright blue eyes.

"Hi," her hand stuck out, hand splayed open, "My name's Katherine Pryde. But everyone around here just calls me Kitty." She motioned to the tall, dark haired man with large, broad shoulders. "This is Piotr Rasputin, but he goes by Peter cause it's easier to say."

Peter came forward, Kitty didn't move as if she expected him to go around her. Instead, he moved through her, his arm passing through her left side and arm. Billie's eyes met Kitty's as she smiled at her with a knowing look. Peter's arms came up and around her small form, giving her a hug. "It is very good to have new friends, no?" His brown eyes looked down at her and they seemed to scream gentleness. Nodding, Billie smiled back up at him as he let her go from his embrace.

Bouncing up with a large sparkling smile, the girl in yellow came to a halt in front of her. "Hiya! Names Jubilation Lee." She grabbed Billie's hand and gave it a quick squeeze. Noticing the gloves, she gave her a quizzical look before pinching the material at the tips of her fingers. "Ya know, it's not too healthy to wear these in this warm of weather." She gave a slight tug, making Billie alert to her intentions.

A pale, small hand came and grabbed Jubilee's hand. "Jubes, that's not polite. Undressing our new guest like that." The woman with the white strip of hair looked Billie in the eyes and smiled, "I'm sure she has her reasons for her clothing choice."

Backing up, Jubilee gave a quick apology, allowing the taller woman to introduce herself. The two women glanced at each other.

"My name's Rogue. And welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. All of us here, each of us are mutants. So ya' don't have to worry about your gift, or us being afraid of ya'." She lifted both of Billie's hands into one of hers n softly patted them. "No matter what the mutation, ya' will be accepted here."

There was a moment of silence between the six of them before Remy placed a hand on Billie's shoulder, making her look up at him. He smiled down at her before slipping his hand down to her lower back. A jingle from above the group caused them to look up towards the chandelier. For a brief second, Billie thought she saw a blue spider monkey hanging from it, but when she blinked, all she saw was black smoke.

"And who ve zhis?"

Billie jumped as a cloud of black smoke suddenly appeared next to her with a BAMF, along with what looked like a blue spider monkey that materialized itself at her side. He tilted his head to the right slightly, pointed ears twitching slightly. Tail twitching at the end, where at spear-shape was. Outstretching his hand, offering it to her, Billie nervously took it, shaking it a little rougher than normal to try to hide her shy shaking.

His smile turned lop-sided as he softened his eyes, "iz ok to ve nervous ov me. I am Kurt Wagner, otherwise known as Night crawler." His eyes swept over the others behind her. "Guessing she is the surprise that everyone has been waitings for, from Gambit?" He nodded his head towards Remy as he said the name.

Remy smiled and nodded, hand squeezing reassuringly at its place on Billie's back. "Yes, but I believe it is time for Billie to see the Professor. Do any of ya'll know where he is?"

'I am in my office, Remy.' A voice spoke from nowhere. Billie jumped, searching around at the nearby doors. None of which were opened. Everyone gave a slight chuckle. 'Ah my apologies, my dear. Remy, bring her to me so we can talk in person.'

Looking severely confused at Remy, Billie shrugged at him. "Telepath," he almost whispered. Smiling, he just shook his head and grabbed her hand, leading her down a few hallways.

Along the way, Billie saw many of the students. Two boys were walking together; one lit a flame at the tip of his index finger, trying to poke the other. When his fingertip almost touched the boy's skin, ice overlapped the skin a second before contact, causing steam to rise between their faces. When they saw Remy and her, they waved a hello to her along with a wink, while giving Remy only a small 'welcome back.'

Out a window, she saw a black woman with long white hair, standing before a group of young students, most likely her class. While talking, she stretched her arms out slightly, and began to raise herself off the ground. Without talking, she floated over to a blond headed boy that was sleeping against a tree. With a flic of her wrist, a gush of wind lifted the boy into the air, tossing him up into the tree he was sleeping against. Waking with a start, he grabbed onto the nearest branch, and held on for dear life while the other kids laughed at him. It looked like the woman was attempting to lecture him on sleeping during a lesson but was having trouble not laughing herself.

"That's Ororo, also known as Storm." Remy's voice broke out of her gaze to realize she had stopped walking to watch the scene play out. Looking out the window, he leaned against the window sile. The woman used the wind again to gently sit the boy back on the ground. Her feet were back on the ground as well. She walked back to where Billie had first seen her, and upon seeing the two in the window, watching her; she gave a curious smile but waved at the both of them. Then turned back to teaching her lesson.

Continuing their walk in silence, they finally made it to the large French double doors. Pausing for a moment, Remy grabbed a hold of the handle, and looked down at her reassuringly.

"Come in," came a voice on the other side of the door, the same voice from earlier. Remy just shook his head slightly, chuckling softly, before opening the door and ushering Billie in.

The room had full bookshelves lining the entire back wall and the back halves of both side walls. An ottoman was underneath the window on the left wall with a coffee table and a lush leather couch facing the window on the other side of the table. The right wall had a large door, along with an array of priceless paintings and pictures of what could only be guessed as some of the students and friends here at the institute. A large, oak desk sat in the middle of the room, two leather chairs in front of it. And behind the desk, sat a man in his late 50's, early 60's, and bald with bright blue eyes and a kind smile. Dressed in a formal suit, his hands were crossed in his lap.

He stood from his seat, walking around the desk as Remy shut the door behind us. He stopped in front of me, hand reaching out and grabbing mine. Bringing my hand to his face, he gave my knuckle a chaste kiss before patting it with his other. "Welcome, my dear Billie, to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, or as the students like to call it, X-Mansion. My name is Charles Francis Xavier, but you may call me Professor Xavier."

Smiling at the kind words, Billie couldn't help but laugh quietly to herself.

"Thank you, Professor, for opening up your home to me. It's gorgeous. But, if you don't mind, may I ask a favor of you?"

A thin eyebrow rose, increasing the ever present wrinkles on his forehead. "Why, of course. Whatever it is, I will do my best to fulfill for you."

A sincere grin ran across her face as she looked into his eyes for a split second. "Is it alright if I call you by your first name? By Charles?"

He led her over to the couch, where some tea was already prepared. He grabbed the tea pot, offering Remy a cup before pouring some for himself and Billie as she gave a curt nod. He gave her a gentle smile at her awaiting gaze. "Yes, I will go by Charles for you, as long as you go by Billie with me."

Her pale face brightened as she smiled at him, then to Remy, who sat across from her, back resting against the Ottoman, legs crossed and arms stretched along the top of the back.

"Billie-Jo," she stuck out her hand for a formal handshake, "great to meet you, Charles."


	3. Secret

I am so sorry for those that were reading this! My computer had got stolen and I had to wait til I could save up to get a new one before I could post my other chapters. Now to get caught up to present time!

* * *

Secret

3 months. It had been 3 months since that brief meeting at the crosswalk, the quick connection of their gazes that would lead to so much more. And the hotel hallway, where he saved me from being arrested. 3 months since he had brought me here to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, and ultimately changing my life forever.

Sighing, I turned away from the window. I had been staring out at the rain for the past half hour. I had woken up from another nightmare about 2 hours ago, and after an hour of fighting to go back to sleep, I had ultimately given up and gotten a shower. One benefit of being the only person in a double room was getting your own bathroom and twice the closet space.

Giggling, I glanced over to my closet, which was significantly fuller than when I had first gotten here.

-2 and a half months ago-

I had only been here for two weeks, but I was starting to get used to the rhythm of the mansion well enough. Breakfast was at 7:30 every morning, and then classes began at 8. Lunch served at noon, and classes would let out at 2, giving the kids plenty of time to do miscellaneous things before supper, which during the week would be at 6 so that everyone would be to bed by 9. But on weekends, supper was at 7:30, giving the students until 11 to get to bed.

Anyone that broke curfew was deemed yard work duty for that week. Which considering the size of the estate, was a hefty punishment.

Kitty, Jubilee, Rogue and I quickly became good friends, along with Peter, Kurt, Bobby, and Johnny. Though I mainly stayed shut up in my room, the girls would come to check on me, invite me to trips out of the mansion. I still hadn't told them what my mutation was; just that it was dangerous to get too close to me. So they stayed their distance. Rogue seemed to get a knowing look in her eyes when I told them that. Though she didn't question it.

I had been talking to Kitty and Jubilee when a knock at my door interrupted our conversation about my lack of clothes. Opening the door, I smiled up at the ruby red eyes peaking down at me.

Remy was leaning against the door frame, as he did every time he was at my door. "Good afternoon, chérie," he looked past me into the room, nodding in acknowledgement to the others, "Kit Kat, Firework. How are you dames this fine afternoon?"

Jubilee sat cross-legged on my bed, yellow coat on the post at the end, "Eh, Kitty and me were just talking about how Billie here barely has any clothes to wear."  
"Yeah, like, she only has enough to fill up 2 drawers in her dresser." Kitty pointed over to the dark cherry dresser that was facing the foot of my bed. "It's a crime against fashion and, well, women everywhere, to have that little of clothes!" She threw her hands up for emphasis as she plunked herself down on my plum comforter.

I chuckled at her choice of words, shaking my head in my hand before looking up at Remy, who was still leaning against my doorframe. He gave me a smirk before nodding his head inward towards the room, silent question of entry that I had grown to know since I was regularly visited by the Cajun.

Moving aside, I closed the door after he stepped in, and heading across the room to my dresser. Before I could say anything, he had the drawers open and looking down at them. The top 2 drawers held my clothes. Looking over his shoulder, Remy smirked at me before lifting a black silk thong out of the right drawer. I shrieked as I jumped over my bed, landing on the unoccupied one and lunged at him. He easily side stepped me, but caught me in his arms by the waist, holding my arms to my side as he crushed me against his chest. Immediately my instincts kicked in, and I tried my hardest to get away from his body, the fact of his short-sleeve shirt that wouldn't shield him from contact with my skin.

"R-Remy! You idiot! You're wearing a short-sleeved shirt!" Though Remy and the Professor both thought that he'd be immune to me just like he was with Rogue, I didn't want to chance them being wrong. I kept struggling against him as he actually held me tighter to him. Finally after several minutes of fighting, I gave up. Deciding I was probably increasing the chances of skin-on-skin contact by struggling. After being still for a few moments, he loosened his hold on me as I heard shuffling behind him.

Oh shit, Jubilee and Kitty. I peeked around him to see the two of them still sitting on the bed, looking at us like we had just swapped heads.

"Oooo-kay?" Kitty tilted her head to the side, nose crunching up as her brows furred slightly. "What does Remy's shirt have to do with anything?"

Jubilee slipped off the bed to stand next to it, arms crossing and leaning on one leg, "Yeah chicka, what's up with that?"

I acted quickly, bright smile going up as I chuckled. "Ah yeah that, uh, he seems to have an allergic reaction to the fabric softener I use for my clothes. Really nasty, red boils come up and get infected. Bleh." Going along with it, I grabbed his arm in my gloved hands and ran them over as if inspecting it, "well, Remy, looks like you lucked out this time. Heh."

I looked up into his face, and my smile faltered. His face was set in a gentle but serious look, red irises burring into my purple. Sighing, he caressed my right forearm.

"Chérie, you need to tell them. They ARE your friends, and if you want to go on missions, everyone will need to know." His raspy Cajun accent comforted me, but at the same time, caused me to visibly shake.

Kitty walked forward, stopping a few feet from us, Jubilee right behind her. "Tell us? Billie, what's he talking about? Your mutation?"

My head fell forward as I nodded, my hair turned into a curtain around my face. Tears started to prickle my eyes, causing them to sting. I didn't want to tell anyone. So far, the only people to know about my mutation were Remy, Professor, and Rogue. And she only knew because Charles believed that she could help me learn control of my mutation.

I lifted my head, looking at them through my bangs. Nodding, I moved over to the other bed in the room. I kept my eyes on my hands. I felt the bed move behind me on both sides. I saw out of the corner of my eyes, Jubilee sat on my right side and Kitty on my left.

"Come on, chick," Jubilee laid her hand on my clothed shoulder, "you can tell us. It can't be worse than anything we've already seen."

"Yeah, like, I've seen a dude that's skin was invisible but the rest of him wasn't." Kitty had her hands on her knees, leaning towards me. I looked up at Remy who was leaning against the windowsill. He gave me a smile and gave a short nod. I glanced to both girls and sat up straight.

"Well, see, my powers, they are exactly like Rouge's. Ya know? The 'poisonous skin', no touchy or I'll suck the life and powers out of ya. But I also have another power… I make people relive their worst memories, over and over, in their sleep. The longer the connection, the longer the nightmares. It's so bad that it has caused people to commit suicide just to end it."

Kitty walked up to me and gently wrapped me up in a hug. "Billie, you shouldn't be afraid to let us in on that. You said it yourself that your powers are like Rogue's, and you know we're great friends with her, so why wouldn't we be with you?" Kitty smiled at me, in that overly sincere way that instant helped sooth my nerves.

"Yeah but," I nervously shuffled my feet on the carpet, "she can control her powers, I can't control mine yet. Haven't even the slightest clue how to."

"Chérie, Rogue wasn't always in control." I looked up into Remy's face as he beamed down at me with those glowing, all-knowing eyes of his. His lips split into a crooked toothy grin as he pressed a hand to my back. "She was just like you, wouldn't allow anyone near her, or touch her, even with clothes coverin' her from head ta toe. But she out grew it, learned ta control her powers and use them to help others. And Mon ami, Remy believes ya can do it just as well."

I could feel it, that slight tremble, the moistness, but I didn't care. I latched onto the front of his shirt, grabbing fist full of the red material and held on as the tears can forward. They spilled over my eyelids like waterfalls. I felt one of his arms wrap around my waist, holding me tightly against him, the other coming to rest against the back of my head, tangling fingers in my locks. Somewhere I heard the faint sound of a door opening and closing but it didn't register that it was my own, Kitty and Jubilee leaving us to ourselves.

"I-I don't think I can do it, R-Remy…." I whispered into his chest after my tears had calmed enough to catch my breath. The front of his shirt was soaked through and a small hole had ripped from my hands clutching to him.

"Now, Chér," a long finger pressed my chin upwards, a small gentle smile lighting up his face, "don't you go doubting ya' self. You can do it, I has faith in ya. So does the Professor, Rogue, and 'Ro. We all know you can find your trigger. Just gotta try and not give up."

I couldn't help it, something wild and strange took over and on impulse, I pressed my lips to his, gentle and soft, barely touching. Pulling away slightly, I opened my eyes to see a pair of glowing red staring back at me with surprise, compassion, and, thankfully, understanding. His smile reached up into his eyes, before giving me a quick peck on the forehead.

"Now then," his hands were gripping my shoulders, "how bout we go and take care of your little problem?"

Tilting my head to the side in confusion, my eyebrow rose up in a curious arch. "Ummm, what you meaning by 'little problem', Cajun?" I tried my best to fight the blush that I could feel starting at my ear tips. 'Little problem' could mean a number of things, especially when it came from Remy LeBeau.

Chuckling, he tossed the pair of black thongs from earlier in my hands. "Let's go get ya some clothes, Remy's treat." He continued walking till he got to the door, where he turned around, normal suave smirk in place. "Coming, Chérie?"

I glanced at his extended hand and then at the underwear in my hands. With a smile, I tossed them back in the drawer and joined him at the door. He took my  
hand and led me down the hall, my smile not faltering once for the rest of the day.

That is, until we argued about my clothing style in the mall. Old granny clothes, my arse.


	4. Daughter of Azazel

If you're wondering on about the time for this, think mid-November.

* * *

Daughter of Azazel

Now I've seen some weird looking people around the mansion. What with Kurt and Hank and their blue fur. And Rahne Sinclair and her werewolf-like form. But this, took the cake.

At the bottom of the stairs, talking with Charles and Scott stood a girl, about my age. Her skin had a peach-ish tint to it, almost like sunburn. Her hair was white and past her hips, held back with a red headband. She was wearing a navy/white corset, with a fishnet halter underneath. A gray plaid skirt that was a few inches above the knee. Now I bet your thinking, "oh, she doesn't sound so bad."

Well, normally, no. That'd equal out to a very pretty, exotic, young woman. If it wasn't for the tail swishing behind her or the set of wings sprouted from her shoulder blades. The right wing was of silver bird feathers, while the left was a dark, greenish bat-like wing. And by the fact that she was tugging at the tip of the latter wing, she was extremely nervous.

"Ah, Billie," Charles looked up at me as I continued my decent down the stairs. "Meet our new student, Alvara."

Alvara, who I now noticed had bright, almost neon, green eyes, stretched her hand out towards me. At the distance, I could clearly see the thin layer of fur lining her body. Taking her outstretched hand in mine, I gave it a tight squeeze before patting it.

"Ah, well welcome." I could tell she was cautious, given her appearance. "Ya gonna love it here Hun." I let my warm, southern accent flow as I spoke. Many of the students here had told me that it was calming, so hopefully it'd help her relax. And apparently it worked as she gave me a bright smile and she nodded her head slightly.

"I hope so. My father used to tell me of this school. About a place that was safe for me," she gave a short glance to her form, "safe to hide from their eyes."

I couldn't help but to look at both Scott and Charles. I had heard and seen many students and other mutants refer to humans like that. Obviously she hadn't had such a great life if that's how she saw the world.

"You said your father told you of us?" Scott stepped closer to her. "Is he a mutant as well?"

Nodding, she smiled at the three of us. "Yes, in fact, he said that the Professor and some of the other X-men know him also. But that it's been years."

Charles lay his hand on her forearm as he spoke to her, "Well, dear, what's your father's name?"

"Ah, my father's name is Azazel. I took my mother's maiden na-"Alvara looked around at Scott and Charles, who both had shocked looks on their faces. "Is something the matter?"

"Azazel!?"

I turned to look behind me where Kurt was standing, looking just as shocked, if not overly ticked off, as the others. Stomping up to Alvara, he glared at her.

"Your father is Azazel? Red skin, tail, teleporter? That Azazel?!" Kurt was clenching his fist tightly, shaking with anger.

Alvara, who looked like a frightened baby deer in the headlights, nodded her head at him. "Yes, that's him."

Something seemed to take over in her as her face suddenly darkened and her wings lifted up behind her as if about to lift off. Her tails thrashed behind her in quick, uncoordinated movements, something I had noticed Kurt to do in a training exercise.

It seemed Kurt noticed the change in her as he backed off slightly, but not completely. He placed his hands on his hips, three fingered hand spread out over the khaki material. I could hear his teeth grinding against each other. And his own tail was swishing away, along with Alvara's.

"If you have something against my father than I want nothing to do with you, you blue fuzz ball. My father is a sweet, caring man that has tried everything he could to give me a life that was somewhat normal." Her wings flapped softly, her anger venting out into the motions.

"Now, now Alvara. Calm down for a moment, my child." Charles placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to make some attempt to keep her from getting too riled up. Her wings dropped down, back into their resting positions, but her tail still twitch at the end.

Charles gave Kurt a sympathetic look before placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder as well.

"Kurt, trust me, I understand why you are angry, believe me. But you have no right to take out your anger on Alvara. She is, after all, your sister."

-  
From the door way, I looked into the Rec Room at the duo on the couch. Alvara had been there a week, and had been in with me in my room. After the initial shock of discovering their kinship had worn off, Kurt and her quickly dived into catching up on the missed years. And even though they had only known each other for a week, it was becoming obvious that the 2 really were brother and sister.

"Aww, zeah! That'z another for the Kurt-man!" Kurt was balanced on the back of the couch, waving the game controller around in the air. Alvara sat beside him, a less amused expression gracing her features. It seems that Azazel had never thought it good to let her play any games that didn't broaden her mind. And video games most definably did the opposite of broaden.

"Come on! Best 3 out of 5!" Alvara tossed a pillow at him, knocking him off balance as it connected with his head. He started to fall backwards but teleported in front of the couch before he could meet the floor with his face.

"Alright! If that's vhat you want!" Within seconds, lots of beeping and crashing sounds were coming from the flat screen.

"Well, don't they look like a couple of rug rats."

Looking over my shoulder, I was surprised to see Logan walking up with a bottle of water and a towel over his shoulders. Smiling, I nodded in agreement with him. I had been quite shaken by the gruff Wolverine upon first meeting him about a week after coming to live here. Within the 3 months that I'd been here though, I've come to realize that he's not really so bad.

Besides Rogue, Logan was basically the only other person I could touch without worrying too much about hurting them. If I held on to long, of course it'd cause problems, but it wouldn't be too bad since he'd heal. And he already had his worst memories replaying every night, so it wasn't anything different really.

He came up beside me, leaning on the doorframe as he watched the 2 new-found siblings. His hazel eye glimmered with amusement as Kurt and Alvara played against each other without realizing we were watching.

"Ya know," I leaned my head in towards him to whisper, though I knew he could hear me even if I was in the next room, "if they were this easy to sneak up on in a mission, they'd be goners."

Logan held back a chuckle as his chest heaved out in suppressed laughter. "Yeah, I could understand her being so easy, but not fur ball. He's had the training." A sneaky grin split across his face. "I think they need someone to teach them not to be so caught up in a game, don't you?"

Grinning, I positioned myself just inside the room in a running position. Logan crouched down low to the floor and let his claws slowly slip out. Shaking my head, he realized that it would be a bad idea indeed, and retracted them back in.

He mouthed at me as he used his fingers to count. '1…2….3!'

"Tell me, Logan, Billie," Charles walked around the two of us to stand behind where we were sitting in front of his desk, "explain to me just how it came to be that our brand-new, high depth, 72 inch, flat screen TV is now a tangle of metal, wires, and glass?"


	5. Confrontation

Chirstmas '12. I know it's a little early but I'm trying to get these to where they are caught up to speed.

* * *

Confrontation

The snow outside was falling in gentle waves, as it had been for the past week. Everything outside was layered in a blanket of snow. The fountain out front was frozen solid. Looking up at the roof edge where Kurt and Hank were hanging Christmas lights. Bobby was on the front lawn making ice sculpture of everyone at the mansion. Storm was clearing the driveway of snow and ice, which really seemed pointless since it was still snowing.

A large crash a good few hundred yards out into the trees echoed throughout the yard. Looking around, I saw no one going to check on the sound. With a huff, I wrapped my scarf tightly around my neck and treaded out in the snow. I was just coming to the tree line when a large shadow passed overhead. As I turned around, Alvara was just landing on the thick snow, purple boots sinking into the white slush.

"Hey, Billie, where you heading off to?" She jogged over to where I stood waiting at the beginning of the trail. Her long green dress flapping around her legs as the wind picked up some. "Remy's been searching for you, you know."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. He had been chasing me all day with that stupid mistletoe of his. He was determined to get a kiss from me it seemed. And everyone and everything in the mansion was in his wake of determination. He had already broken a vase, a window, and knocked over at least a dozen students while chasing me just this morning. And it was now midafternoon, the sun just above the tree line.

"I done told that Raggin Cajun that I wasn't gonna kiss em. I've only been training with Charles for 2 months. And I only have partial control over the people in my head." We turned around a large rock, and could clearly see where someone had been walking ahead of us. "The last thing I'm gonna be doing is ruining everybody's Christmas by me either killin Remy or making him so deliriously mad that even Charles couldn't help him."

"Well, I bet you could get Sarah to distract him." I rolled my eyes at her. Sarah was a new girl that had showed up at the front gate about a week ago. And of course, Remy, being the flirt he is, batted those glowing eyes of his at her and offered to show her around the grounds. Big mistake on his part, really.

"Yeah, like I'd really need to do that. She already follows him around like a lovesick pre-teen over a pop boy band." We went across the bridge over the small stream that fed into the lake. A thin layer of ice was trying to form over top of it.

Laughing, Alvara winked at me. "Ya know, you might just being doing him a favor if you kiss him, then he wouldn't have to put up with her."

I started to tell her why that wasn't a good enough reason to almost kill him but was stopped short when I saw a large Cedar tree on the ground. The stump that was its base was cleanly cut, and a bag was over the fresh cut end. Piotr and Logan were trying their best to lift the tree but weren't quite strong enough to lift the twenty something feet long tree off the ground. Logan paused for a moment before looking over his shoulder at the 2 of us.

Giving a nod of his head to Piotr, they sat it back down to the snow covered ground.

"I thought I smelt the 2 of you getting closer but this fucker" he kicked at one of the branches, "was driving my senses crazy."

Piotr patted Logan on the shoulder, transforming from his metal form to his normal form. "Is true. We had to take few breaks for his head to stop the spinning." Piotr's Russian accent seemed to be flaring up now that it was winter. Maybe cause it reminded him of home. I still found it amusing to listen to him and Kurt talk. Especially when they started a conversation with each other.

We walked over towards the tree and gave it a better inspection. It seemed to be in great condition. Not too thick but not too thin either. And it didn't seem like there was any insects on it that would get in the mansion. Looking over at both of the men, I gave a quick nod towards the tree.

"Need a hand? I'm sure that the 4 of us combined can get this big piece of future fire wood to the mansion without too much trouble."

Logan looked at the tree and then back at us.

"I don't think it'll do much good. Me and Tin man can't even lift it for more than a few seconds before we have to put it back down."

Alvara placed her hands on her hips and looked at the rope that Piotr had over his shoulder. "Well, we can tie that rope around the trunk of it and I can fly up to help lift it." She glanced over at me from the corner of her eye.

"And if Billie uses her skin on Piotr just long enough to get his metal form, she can help lift too."

All of their eyes turned to me, putting me on the spot. They knew, everyone in the mansion knew, I didn't use my powers for anything, not even in training. I started to shake my head at the absurd idea when Logan placed a strong hand on my shoulder and gave me a rare sincere smile.

"Kid, we know you aren't fond of using your powers but we trust you. We know you won't hurt nobody." He grabbed my hand and started to pull off my gloves. I jerked my hand away as I jumped backwards from him. I held my arm close to me, wrapped up in my scarf. Didn't they get it? It didn't matter if they trusted me; it just made them a group of fools. I wouldn't chance that. I couldn't chance that. The possibilities of all the horrible outcomes flashed across my mind. Stealing Piotr's memory and thoughts. All his secrets, his life, his powers, his sanity, his life.

"No! I don't care if it is to get the Christmas tree inside. Y-you can get someone else to help you." I could feel hysteria starting to sink in.

"Now, Billie," Logan reached out for me, "your mutation is a gift. You need to use it to learn to be able to control it."

"No! I will never use my powers on anyone, especially not a friend. Don't you get it? Not even an enemy deserves to have my powers used on them!" I started shaking my head somewhere throughout that. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks but I didn't care. "Nobody should have everything ripped away from them. Even if I don't kill someone, if I don't steal everything that makes them, them, I make them go stir crazy to where they have no life anymore anyways and everyone around them suffers! I know from personal experience, I watched it happen with my mother, father and older sister. I turned them all into suicidal, nut jobs because of a group hug on my 14th birthday!"

I fell to my knees, my arms wrapped around myself, crying. I had said it. I had admitted it. My terrible, horrible sin. I destroyed my family with my curse.

A loud snap followed by an even louder crash came from behind us and I quickly turned around to see Remy standing next to a knocked over tree. His fist was raised out where the tree used to be just a few minutes ago. I could tell, along with the others, that he was not happy by the purple glow surrounding his body and the pissed glare he was directing towards Logan. He started in Logan's direction, his stride telling me just exactly what he was planning to do. A card slid out of his jacket sleeve and I immediately jumped up at seeing it changing from white to purple. I ran to him, grabbing onto his sleeve, and tried my best to blink away the tears that were in my eyes before I looked at him.

"Remy, it's ok. Calm down, ok? Logan wasn't- h-he didn't mean any harm, you know that." He glared at Logan for a moment before looking down at me. His eyes softened slightly at looking down at my wet face, eyes probably red and puffy from crying. But he was definably still a ticking time bomb; at least he had stopped walking.

"Didn't meant any harm? Chérie, he had ya crying. Ya were in a state of panic when I came up." His gloved knuckles rubbed against my bare hand. Taking a chance to calm him down, I turned our hands to grasp his fingers. "He was trying to force ya to do something that he knew was dangerous if you did it. That he knew you weren't ready to do, not physically nor mentally."

I looked at him in exasperation. Really? Really? I couldn't help but take a step back from him, releasing his hand to place mine on my hips. All sadness and fear replaced with irritation and anger.

"Remy Étienne LeBeau," I gave my best I-disapprove-while-being severely-pissed-and-you-should-be-ashamed-of-yourself look, while trying not to smile at the surprise on his face. "I can't believe how much of a hypocrite ya being right now! Ya damn self's always trying to get me to "trust in myself" and let you hold my hand without gloves or for me to wear more clothes that don't make me look like I live in Alaska. But when someone else tries to get me to do it, for the sake of Christmas of all things, you're ready to beat someone's ass!"

I was already having trouble breathing from crying and by the time I finished, I was out of breath and riled up. I glared at Remy through my bangs and I couldn't help but move on impulse to show him up. Why I'll probably never know. I turned sharply and stomped over to the others. As soon as I got within arm's reach, I grabbed for Piotr's arm. He must have known what I was thinking for he changed into his metal form right before my bare hand landed on his forearm. My fingernails turned platinum, followed by my fingers. It flowed up my wrist to my elbow then shoulder, turning shiny steely gray. I could feel the coldness as it spread up my neck to cover my face, all while running down my ribs to my hip and right leg. It continued to the left side of my body, till I had a comfortable chill all over.

Stepping back, as I realized the severe repercussions that could have come from this, I gave Piotr a worried look. But he only gave me a bright silver smile. Alvara was starring in 'aww' at my transformation, while Logan seemed content with it. Turning behind me, I was ready to give Remy another tongue-lashing. And wouldn't you know it, that bastard Cajun was smiling at me! Smiling like the smug Swamp rat that he is. What the hell is he smiling about-?

Realization hit me like a shot from Scott's eyebeam. I brought my hands up to my face, feeling the metal rub against metal. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on the sounds around me. I could hear the birds chirping and some squirrels fighting. But no voices. No memories came forcing their way to the front of my mind. Opening my eyes again, I looked over at Piotr who had turned back normal. I felt my eyes water and my throat tighten. But before any teats spilled, I felt the warm, rough yet soft sensation of skin on my face. Remy's gloves were in his pocket, and both hands cupped my face.

He leaned in and pressed a light kiss to my forehead, smiling the entire time with his eyes. He wiped away a single, silver tear that escaped over my eyelid and smiled big at me. He wrapped his right arm around my metal shoulders and hugged me to him as he turned to the others.

"Ah now then, how bout we get this here tree into the mansion?"

The morning of Christmas Eve was a hectic mess. Everyone was running around trying to get last minute decorations up. Bobby was making a couple ice sculptures on the buffet tables and helping with decorations. Johnny was lighting fireplaces to help heat the house, along with melting smokes for the small children.

Remy and I were up stairs in Alvara and my room working on wrapping up the presents. I was sitting on my bed wrapping another ball from Charles to one of the kids when I leaned back on my left hand to rub at my neck.

"Ya ok Cher?" I looked over at Remy, who was sitting cross legged on the floor cutting paper and ribbon for me.

Closing my eyes, I rolled my head some before answering.  
"Yeah I'm ok, just a lot of presents." Try a shit load, that was the 6th soccer ball I'd wrapped, along with 4 baseball gloves, a bat, a tennis racket, 7 footballs, 3 basketballs, volleyball, 3 skateboards, 13 board games, 8 video games, 16 books, 32 freaking scarves with matching gloves and hat! I could feel the tension growing in my neck, across my shoulders and down my back.

The bed moved to my right. Opening my eyes, I saw Remy slipping on his gloves as he slipped behind me.

"Remy?" I started to scoot away when he grabbed me by my shoulder and held me in place, "what are you doing?"

"Relax Billie," his fingers started needing on my neck, "I'm just massaging you. Remy could see the discomfort in your face from your neck bothering ya so."

I wanted to argue. To tell him to keep his sneaky little Cajun fingers off me cause it was dangerous. But oh his fingers were working my muscles into butter. A sigh escaped my lips as I relaxed, slumping forward. I closed my eyes and let his warm, strong hands work their magic on my sore muscles.

We sat there for a good few minutes in the quiet. I listened to the sound of laughter coming from downstairs and the occasional child running passed my door. I could see out the window where it was snowing again. We were already at a foot of snow, how much more snow could New York get?

"Sooo," the rumble of Remy's chest against my back startled me, when did I lean against him?

"So what?" I said tilting my head up slightly to look up into his eyes. Damn, them ruby irises seemed to be burning against the black.

"The other day in the woods…"

'Oh God no.' I huffed and rested my head against the base of his neck. "Can we please not talk about that? I'm not going to ever do something so stupid and reckless as that again. Charles even said that the reason that Pete wasn't affected was most likely because he was in his Organic Metal form. It wasn't my doing."

He didn't say anything for over a minute, which was surprising. I was expecting him to argue that I could do it, that it was me controlling my powers. At least an ok would have been better than dead silence. I peeked up to see his face when his hands stopped their work on my lower back, and was confronted with him looking down at me.

"Remy…"

"I wasn't gonna say anything on that Billie. Remy knows that even IF it was you controlling your powers, that you're terrified of the possible tragedies. I didn't understand before why it is that you were so terrified of your powers. I thought maybe it was like Rogue and her powers coming to when she was having her first kiss and put the boy in a coma for a few weeks. Yeah he was a little messed up from it, but from what I've been told, he made full recovery months after the incident."

He pulled back a little and turned to look at me better. "But your fear, your ledger, is so much more….Damaging. It's closer to heart, to home. While she hurt her first boyfriend, you hurt your family."

His right hand lifted up to my face to wipe a tear off my cheek. My bottom lip started hurting from biting down on it. I had forgotten that I had told everyone that. Now Alvara, Piotr, Logan and Remy new my darkest secret. And Logan probably to Rogue, Alvara probably to Kurt, and from there, well, who knows. The whole mansion probably new by now.

"Yeah, so now ya know my deep, dark secret. I turned my family into a group of wackoos and suicide-attemptee patients. So what? Now I'm a charity case that needs to you to nurture and take care of me? Ha no thanks bub." I sat up, brushing his hands off me. Scooting to the edge of the bed, I let my legs dangle from the edge.

"Bub? Remy thinks you spending a little much time with the Wolverine." He was smirking in the corner of my eye before he sat next to me on my left. He ran a hand through his hair before placing it back on his knee like the other. "Billie, ya know Remy'd never think you a charity case. You're strong, smart and beautiful petite. And ya don't need anyone to look after ya. Cause ya made it on your own until ya met me."

Somewhere throughout the mansion I could hear the faint sound of "All I Want For Christmas is You".

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

I kept my eyes on my hands that were folded with each other in my lap, my legs stretched out in front of me. His shoulder bumped against mine as he nudged me with it before wrapping his arms around me, pulling me to him. I didn't resist as he laid my head on his shoulder and he rested his chin on top of my head. He pulled me back with him as he lay on the bed. I could feel his lips on my crown.

I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby

Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click

'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You

Oh all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?

"But it does mean its ok to relax and let me in every now and then, Billie. Remy's here for you. If you feel like you can't trust anyone, that no one cares about you, then remember this." He lifted his head and kissed my hair line, right above my face.  
"Remy LeBeau has fallen deeply in love with you, Billie-Jo."

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door

Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You baby

All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby


	6. Hearts, Hearts, and More Hearts

**Hearts, Hearts, and More Hearts**

Valentine's Day. Dear lord, it was everywhere.

Charles had planned a 'small' dance for the students to be held on Valentine's Day. And lucky me, I got volunteered by Kitty to go shopping for the decorations. But at least I wasn't going alone. Kitty and Scott were both with me at the mall trying to find the party store. There were couples everywhere, holding hands and kissing and all that mushy stuff.

It only made me feel even worse. I hadn't been very much on the subject of love since Christmas.

My reaction to Remy's confession on Christmas Eve wasn't well handled. If me jumping up off the bed after the realization of what he'd just said hit me, and running into my bathroom to hide from him for the rest of the night, only coming out till I knew he was gone and not just waiting outside my bedroom door in the hall. And then I only came out of my room for Christmas dinner, which I sat as far away as possible from him.

He had found me the next morning. I almost ran thinking he was going to ask me how I felt. But no, he just gave me a simple purple box with a blue bow on top and then went on his merry way.

Opening it, I saw a small silver charm bracelet. There were already a few charms on it. A playing card with a poker chip. A small house that looked a lot like the mansion. A black bikini bottom, or was it a thong? And the last one was a Christmas tree. Opening the clasp, I placed it on my wrist, where it was a perfect fit. Inside the box, a piece of paper lined the bottom. I slipped down the wall to sit on the floor there as I read the paper.

'_Billie,_

_Just because Remy told you he loves you, doesn't mean I expect you to return my love._

_I want to earn it by the moments we share together in the future._

_This charm bracelet holds a charm for every moment that I cherish most._

_Remy'_

After that, I had run to my room to grab his present for him, only to find him patiently waiting at my door for me. We talked and I gave him his present. A specially designed deck of cards that was not to be used in fighting; only playing. I'd never tell him that I was the one to design them but…

"He-lllooooo! Earth to Billie!"

"Wah?" I looked around me to see Kitty waving her hand in my face and Scott looking at me with a concerned look.

"Girl is you ok? I was saying your name for 5 minutes and you were just out of it, walking like a zombie."

I could feel my cheeks heat up as I realized I had zoned out AGAIN. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. I blame the holiday. I didn't resist the urge to scrub the back of my neck as I tried a nervous laugh.

"Ummm, sorry? I guess I got lost in my thoughts."

"Yeah well, come on," Scott turned away and started walking into a store. "We finally found the store and need your help on deciding. Plus the professor is wondering what's taking so long."

I arched an eyebrow. "Did he call asking?"

Scott looked over his shoulder, smiling, and tapping his head, "you could say that."

A thing that sucks about being older than the students is that you get stuck as chaperoning the Valentine Dance with, yep you guessed it.

"Well, Chérie, if you ain't the prettiest Magnolia Remy did ever see."

I rolled my eyes at him before I even turned around to face him. I had on a light purple dress with off-the-shoulder sleeves that came to flow out at my knees. Kitty had made it her duty to do my hair and make-up, so my hair was down in light curls, with light pink eye shadow and lipstick.

My mouth went dry as I took in Remy. His hair was an unruly mess that looked great on him with his Fedora sitting sideways on top of his head. A white, linen, button-up shirt, much like the one he wore in Vegas, was open some to show a small amount of chest hair. A purple, pinstriped vest was buttoned snug against him. The sleeves were rolled up a little and his hands were in the pockets of black, silk slacks. His black shoes were polished so well I could probably see my reflection in them.

"Yeah, well ya don't look so bad ya self, Cajun." Ha, yeah right! He looked incredible right now. But of course, Hell would freeze over before I'd openly admit that to him. Or anyone for that matter. Charles you better not be in my head right now.

I think Remy knew what I was thinking cause he smirked at me before taking me by the hand and leading me onto the dance floor. Laughing at the silliness of it, since we were the chaperons, but hell, I'll just take it as trying to get the kids to dance since nobody else was out there with us.

The beginning to "_Sparks Fly_" started playing and I smiled up at Remy as he placed his hands on my hips.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless  
That should send me runnin'_

His hands swayed my hips as we moved back and forth across the wooden dance floor. He was so close I could smell his cologne easily. 'Cool Water, hmm?'

"Ya do know we're supposed to be watching the students, not each other, right?" I smiled up at him softly.

"Ah, are we?" Remy looked around the large room to see a few of the students joining us.

_But I kinda know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of  
_

"Well, it looks like we're doing well so far. Got them to dance." He twirled me out and back in, my back pressing against his chest. His warm breath was on my ear as he spoke again. "Ya know, ya really are exceptionally beautiful tonight."

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain_

I turned my head to the side to look back at him. At that moment I so desperately wanted to kiss him, to rub my forehead against his cheek, something where I could feel his skin against mine. His smile was bright as I looked at him. I looked into his eyes where they were watching me as we moved along the floor like that.

I could feel his warmth through our clothes and I could only imagine what it would feel like to have his bare chest against the skin on my back, to feel his chest hair tickle my skin.

___'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
_

I had to look away as I felt tears prickle my eyes. I needed to stop thinking of that. That was off limits and I knew it. Whether or not Remy would jump at the chance. Even though I had control over the voices in my head to an extent, they still plagued me in my sleep. Their personalities, memories, all coming forward at me. Trying to take over at night while I slept.

_My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something,  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._

"Hey, what's wrong, Chérie?" I felt Remy turn around me so I was facing him. There was no use hiding the tears then as I looked up at him. I just stared up at him. My mind kept coming back to the feel of his strong hands caressing my arms in a calming gesture. Back to how he always was so close but still so far away.

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

I walked into his arms and rested my head on his chest.

"Just hold me, ok? Don't ask any questions. Please. Just hold me and dance and make me feel normal."

__

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain

His arms wrapped around my upper back and shoulders, holding me close to him. He tucked my head under his chin as he moved us along with the music.

"alright, love. Remy can do that. Just for you."

He kissed the top of my head as I closed my eyes to try and enjoy what I could feel of him beneath his clothes. My heart ached though, and ached hard. I wanted him to hold me like Bobby was holding Kitty yesterday. I wanted to be able to have tickle fights like Johnny and Alvara had. I wanted to just lay my head on his bare chest while watching TV like I'd seen Rogue and Logan do while watching football or hockey.

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
_

I looked around at all the young couples, all our friends that were happily dancing with the one that they loved. Rogue even had convinced Logan to come and the two of them were slow dancing over in a corner together. I lifted my head a little to look up at Remy, who softly smiled a comforting smile down at me. Maybe, just maybe since I had on gloves, it'd be ok.

Leaning back from him, I slid my hands from around his waist up his chest to his neck. I gave him a nervous look to go with my cautious smile as I slipped my fingers into his hair and under his hat. My gloves were thin enough that I could feel, for the most part, the silky strands between my fingers. He reached up and took his hat off, placing it on my head. I smiled bright at the secret behind that and laid my head back on his chest.

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.  
And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow?  
I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.  
_

As we stood there dancing, I remembered what Remy told me Christmas eve.

'But it does mean its ok to relax and let me in every now and then, Billie. Remy's here for you. If you never listen to anything else I ever say, listen to me now. If you ever feel like you can't trust anyone, that no one cares about you, then remember this one thing. Remy LeBeau has fallen deeply in love with you, Billie-Jo.'

_Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain_

And this time, as I thought back on it. I didn't cringe, or feel guilty. I felt relief. I felt, I felt…..

"I love you, too Remy." I whispered against his chest. Remy paused in mid-step for a moment before continuing dancing. But I could feel his heart quicken against my cheek. Which made my smile grow only bigger.

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

"I know you do Chérie." I felt his cheek rub against the top of my head, "And it's the greatest knowledge in the world."

__

And the sparks fly...  
Oh, baby, smile...  
And the sparks fly...


	7. Will You Accompany, Remy?

Will You Accompany Remy?

Professor Xavier turned his attention towards the door, "Come in, Gambit."

The door opened to reveal Remy, with a cheesy grin on his face, "You know, Professor, Remy sure does find it quite étrange when you do that. He hadn't even raised his fist yet." He walked up to the back of the chair that I was sitting in. Smirking down at me, he gave me a wink. "Good morning, Chérie. Did you sleep well?"

Giggling, I nodded. "Yeah, if you don't count listening to Alvara snoring all night." I turned back to Professor Xavier. He was now leaning against his desk, sitting on the edge of it with an envelope in his hand. I still couldn't believe from what the other had told me, that a few years ago, he was paralyzed to a wheelchair.

"Here you go, Gambit." He stretched out his arms, handing over the envelope. "This came this morning for you."

"A letter? Not many knows Remy is even here, much less address." He turned it over in his hands, a look of surprise on his face. "Why! It's from my cous', Emil!" He smiled graciously at the both of us. "I hope the two of you don't mind, Remy'd like to read this in his own quarters."

Xavier waved him away, "No, of course not. If it somehow pertains to either of us, I'm sure you will let us now later in the evening."

I nodded agreeing with him. "Just don't forget to come on down for suppa', again. Last night ya promised to eat with me, LeBeau, but when I came up to ya room, you weren't there." I huffed and crossed my arms in mock anger, but I couldn't keep from allowing the smirk to show on my face."

Bowing, he grabbed my hand and gave my knuckles a swift kiss through my gloves. "Many pardons, my Chérie. Remy had to help out Jubilee with her College Physics studies. The poor girl was a seven ways crazy ta Sunday with her test in a few days." He pressed his lips to the tips of my fingers, and then smiled as my cheeks pinked. "Remy promises to make it up to you though, you can guarantee that."

I brought my hand back to my chest and glanced sideways out the window to avoid that knowing smirk I knew he had on that smug, gorgeous face of his.

"Now, if the two of you will pardon Remy..." With that, he turned around and headed out the door. But not before giving a wink in my directions before shutting the door.

I released the groan I was holding in my throat and let my head rest in my hands. Stiffening slightly, I remembered Charles standing next to me. I looked up to see him smiling at me, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Glaring at him, I crossed my arms again and turned to the window.

"Don't you even start, Charles." Looking up at the blue spring sky, I didn't have to turn around to know what was going through the Telepath's mind, especially since he was vocalizing it with his quiet chuckling.

"Why, my dear Billie-Jo, whatever does you mean by that?" Oh that old man, I oughta show you just what I mean by way of my foot up your-!

'Your foot up my what, Billie?'

Jumping a foot in the air and turning, I pointed an accusing finger at him. "Oi! Ya know I hate it when ya do that! Stay outta my head and I won't tell Beast that you're the one that's been sneaking into his Twinkie stash!"

The room was quiet for a few minutes.

"I believe it's time for tea, don't you agree, dear?" He turned quickly towards his door, opening it for me to walk through. On our way to the kitchen I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny, Billie?" I could tell he was rather confused by the way his eye brows were so close together.

"Well, you let the cat out of the bag, Charles. See, I didn't really know that you were the one eating Hank's Twinkies. It was only a hunch cause I had seen you eating one the other day." The look on his shock stricken face over did it for me. I collapsed to the floor in a fit of giggles at pulling one over on one of the world's most powerful telepaths.

"Oh my, what did I miss?"

I looked to the end of the hallway to see Hank staring at me, quizzically. I busted out in larger hysterics at the irony. "A-ask the, hahaha, Professor! Oh my sides!"

"Knock, knock."

I walked over to my bedroom door, tightening my robe. Opening the door, I instantly wished I was fully dressed. Remy was leaning against my door frame, arms crossed with the letter from earlier clutched in his left hand. His lips slid into a full-out grin as his eyes took in my not-so-covering robe. Mentally sighing, I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. You'd think after 7 months of living here at the mansion, I'd recognize his knock.

"What do you want, Remy?" I inwardly winced. That came out a lot harsher than I meant for it to. I grabbed the back of my neck and squeezed it a little. "Sorry, Remy. It's just been a long day since my nightmares have been pretty bad lately, and I was about to get me a shower."

Standing up straight, he shrugged a little. "Is ok, JoJo." He dodged my fist and ducked under my arm to slide into my room. He jumped onto my bed, laying down. "Mmmmm, nice and comfy. Smells like honeysuckles in here."

I clenched and unclenched my fist, trying to get rid of my anger as I shut the door. "Damnit, LeBeau! How many times do I have to repeat myself?" I spoke when my fist connected to something of his. "Do. Not. Call. Me. JoJo!" Breathing hard I glared at him through my bangs. He looked up at me and sheepishly smiled. I grumbled and turned away from him.

"Hey, now," his fingers intertwined with my right hand, pulling me backwards and onto the bed next to him, "don't be like that, Chérie. You know Remy calls you that as a form of endearment." He brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes. Blushing, I looked at my bed, trying to control my flushed face. His thumb and forefinger pressed against my chin, lifting my purple eyes up to his red ones.

"You're Remy's JoJo, like Rogue is Logan's Marie. I'm the only one you allow to call you that. And I plan to keep it that way."

My mind went into overdrive when he started leaning towards me. Reacting without thinking, I shoved him hard against the chest, making a yelp come from him before his back meet the carpeted floor between Alvara and mine's beds. Slowly, I inched over to the edge to peak down at him. As I expected, he was on his back, an annoyed look plastered to his usually joyful face.

His eyes moved to me. "Ya know, Chérie, you could have just said no. Remy would have backed off, like every time before." He moved to sit up, leaning back on his hands. His right hand coming up to run through his shaggy hair. I loved it when he didn't wear his uniform. It let his hair hang down into his face, slightly covering his eyes in shadow, to make them really glow red.

I placed my legs underneath me, suddenly becoming aware again to the fact that the only thing on me was the not-so-covering robe. Fidgeting with the hem of it, I slid off the foot to go to my dresser where my clothes were laid out. "I'll be out in a minute, let me get my shower done and over with and then we can talk about what in that letter pertains to me." I was barely able to catch the look on Remy's face before slipping into the small bathroom. Was that embarrassment? Or fear?

"So you're cousin, Emil, he's getting married?" Flipping over the invitation in my hand, reading again the beautiful handwritten calligraphy on the creamy paper.

"Yes, next Saturday. He wants me to come on home for it." What was up with that nervous look on his face?

Laying down the invitation between us, I looked at him expectantly, "Alright, LeBeau, what's this got to do with me?" When he wouldn't look me in the eye, I got worried but wouldn't dare show it. So, I just raised an eyebrow and sat there, waiting.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, ya see, Remy can't quite right show up after all this time gone from home, and not have a date to his cous' wedding." The look in his eyes was almost pleading, begging. Wait, begging? Remy 'Gambit' LeBeau begging? Uh oh.

"Hmmm, so let me get this straight, you're asking me to come meet your family, and what? Act like a loving girlfriend?"

My fingers were twitching from the urge not to tap them against something. But that would give away my anxiousness.

"Well," he paused to clear his throat, "the last time the family and me got to conversating on the phone, Remy was, quite drunk. And wasn't thinking clearly, or in his right mind, so he may have fibbed without intending to." His eyes were everywhere but on mine. A feeling of dread started creeping up my neck.

"Remy, what DID ya tell ya family?" I flattened my hands down on the comforter to lean forward slightly.

"Remy may have told the family that he was married to you." His arms went up defensively to cover his head. "Remy's mighty sorry Hun, but please, will you accompany Remy as his wife?"

_Thunk._

Remy peeped over his arm to look at me. He leaned over to look on the floor, where I had landed when I passed out.


	8. Partners in Crime

**Partners in Crime**

"I can't believe he'd ask me to do that. I can't believe he'd ask me to do that." I picked up my pillow off the bed and threw it on the floor, "I can't believe I'm agreeing to it!"

I was stomping around my room, ranting to Alvara the events from the night before. "So, ya'll have to pretend to be this happy married couple at his cousin's wedding. What's so bad about that?" Alvara had her knees pulled up to her chest, fingers playing with her white locks.

I gave her a dirty look before sighing. Rubbing my temples, I could feel another headache coming on. Ever since last night, when Remy came and told me what was so special about that mail he had gotten, I've had a headache almost constantly. I wouldn't answer the door unless I knew it was someone other than Remy. It wasn't so much that I was mad at him. Granted I was furious at first that he'd go and say that. But once I cooled down and thought about the guy he was, it'd made perfect sense. Especially considering our "unique" friendship.

When he had cornered me this morning, I almost had a panic attack thinking he was going to confront me avoiding him. But no, he only gave me a small velvet rectangular box with a purple bow tied around it. Then he went on his way down the hall.

I didn't open it until just a few moments ago. I couldn't help but glance over at the open box. Inside was a beautiful silver chain with a ruby the same color as his eyes hanging from it. And to make it worse, it had a matching ring with it. And on the ring, a note tied to it,

'_Your wedding ring, Chérie._

_-Love, your hubby.'_

Ugh! I threw my pillow again at the wall.

"So I take it your angry. But at what?"

I turned to see Rogue, Jubilee and Kitty standing in the doorway. I quickly ran over, pulled them inside the room and slammed the door shut behind them, locking it. I started muttering to myself about not hearing the door even open, much less forgetting to lock it.

"So ya gonna tell us what's got your panties in a bunch Chick or are we gonna be like you with the pillow?" Jubilee blew a bubble and popped it.

Oh boy.

Plopping down on my bed, I rested my head in my hands. I didn't even try to repress the groan.

"Remy told his family awhile back that we were married." I sat up and threw my hair back as I stared up at the ceiling while I talked. "And now his cousins getting married and has invited Remy and his 'beautiful, loving wife' to it next Saturday down in Louisiana."

I fell backwards, covering my eyes with my arms. I didn't wanna see the looks on their faces at the events of the past 18 hours.

"And to make it worse," Alvara spoke up from her place on her bed, "she agreed to go along with the lie."

3 sets of gasp followed that. Which I had expected as much, if not worse.

"Are you crazy?!" There was Jubilee.

"Oh my gosh! This is just too messed up." Kitty being over dramatic.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard!" And there's the worse, aka Rogue. Wait, kill?

I sat up quick as I saw Rogue turn stomping towards the door. Jumping up, I grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back onto my bed. She landed with a thud on the mattress.

"Hey, I done did my chewing on him for it. And he's apologized and apologized and apologized. He's agreed to make it up to me big time if I go along with it, so I figured, what the hell. What could it hurt?"

"What the hell? WHAT THE HELL?!" Rogue stood up flailing her arms as she screamed at me. "Billie do ya not understand the severity of this? Ya barely come out of the mansion into the yard, even fewer times off the estate. Remy has chased after ya for months and even confessed his love to you, yet you still don't give him any slack from fear of slipping up one day and hurting him! And now you've agreed ta travel hundreds of miles ta Louisiana, pretending ta be Remy's wife!"

She put her hands on her hips and leaned on one leg, "don't you think his family's gonna find it strange when they don't see 'Mr. and Mrs. LeBeau', kissing, holding hands, or even standing near each other?"

I plopped down on my bed again, next to Kitty. Resting my head in my hands I shook my head. I couldn't believe the trouble I had gotten myself into. How could I agree to this?

"I-I didn't even think about that." I looked up at Rogue who was glaring down at me. "Oh god, and he's already called his cousin and said we'd be there. Guys what am I gonna do?"

Jubilee suddenly stood up and smiled brightly, small sparks coming with her as she walked over to stand in front of me.

"I'll tell ya what you're gonna do cause I've got a plan!"

We all gave her a skeptical look. The last time Jubilee had a 'plan', we all ended up getting stuck on yard duty for two weeks. But then again, if I had yard duty for two weeks, Charles surely wouldn't let me go to the wedding, right?

"Alright, Jubes," I stood up and clapped my hands together. "What's the plan?"

After Jubilee told us her plan, and we made some tweaks to it, I went to find Remy and tell him of the plan. So when he opened his bedroom door in just boxers with a tooth brush in his foamy mouth, he looked surprised to see me.

"Uh Sherie, wah brings ya hur?" He tried to talk while brushing his teeth after shutting the door.

I raised my eyebrow at him before sitting myself on his bed.

"Go finish brushing your teeth and getting changed. I'll wait."

He nodded his thanks and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. I could hear the water cutting on as I looked around at his room. It never ceased to amaze me when I came in here. Remy's room had dark purple carpeting and deep red walls. Black drapes were on the windows where his roll-top desk was. A simple 24 inch flat screen TV was on the cherry wood dresser. He had a large king size bed, a headboard and footboard that matched the dresser. His bed spread had to be custom ordered. The quilt was a poker table, with match green sheets. His pillow cases were the four Ace's, with two small round pillows done as poker chips.

An antique looking lamp sat on the night stand. A deck of cards and a book rested on top of it. Glancing back at the bathroom door, I could still hear the water running. I crawled over to the night stand, opening the top drawer. Inside were a bible, more card decks, and the TV remote. Shutting it, I opened the bottom drawer and instantly turned pink. Within it, 3 boxes of different types of condoms were unopened, along with a bottle of lube, a Karma Sutra, and for some odd reason, a few see-through scarves and gloves.

"Find anything of interest, Chérie?"

I jumped, slamming the drawer shut as I turned towards Remy who was standing at the foot of the bed in only a towel. Oh dear god.

"Remy! Where are your clothes?" I grabbed one of the Poker chip pillows to hide my face behind.

"They're in my dresser." I peeked over the pillow to see him digging in one of the drawers and fishing out a clean pair of boxers. His eyes met mine in the mirror as he smirked and quickly chunked the towel back towards me.

"Eep! Remy!" I dove out of the way of the towel while burying my face in the pillow.

I could hear him chuckling at my expense, so I gave him the finger. The mattress moved and I knew he was climbing on it with me.

"Remy, please tell me you have **at least **boxers on."

His hand rested on my lower back and I felt his hot breath on my ear, "why don't you look and see for yourself, Chérie?"

I peeped a glance at him, and thankfully, a pair of boxers were there covering, along with a muscle shirt. I tossed the pillow at his face and sat up.

"Heh, so what was it you came to Remy for, Billie?" I looked over at him for a moment before straightening my back.

"I accept."

Remy's eyebrows furred in confusion as he processed the meaning of this. After a moment or two, his eyes shot open and his eyebrows almost disappeared into his hair. He moved towards me and wrapped me in a hug.

"Ah, Chérie, I promise ya won't regret it."

I wedged my arm in between us to push him off of me. "Don't thank me yet, I ain't done talking yet."

He sat back down at that. He tilted his head to the side a little. "Remy's listening."

"I'll go along with this but only on a few conditions." He nodded his head for me to continue. "Ok, first off, call your cousin back and inform them that I am a mutant and explain my powers as well."

To say Remy's face was priceless right then would be an understatement. "A-Are ya sure on that?"

I was expecting this. "Yeah I'm sure, Remy. They gonna get to wondering why it is that we ain't kissing, holding hands or even getting real close to one another. Plus that way everyone will stay far enough away from me so I don't have to really stress that much over accidently touching someone."

Remy rubbed his chin in thought while nodding his head. "Yeah ya right Chérie. Remy didn't even think about that part. It shouldn't quite surprise them too much since me and a few others are mutants as well. So, what else ya got for me?"

I blew at some hair falling into my face, "yeah, neither did I till Rogue brought it up."

I couldn't hold back the snicker as his face paled slightly. He knew Rogue couldn't be happy with him right now and he would most likely hear about it, if not feel it, from her later. He cleared his throat and nodded.

"Ah, I see, so Rogue knows? Who else did you tell?"

I leaned back against the ace of hearts pillow, crossing my arms under my head. "If you're wondering if I told any of the guys, or Charles for that matter, than no, I didn't. Only Alvara, Kitty, Jubes, and Rogue know."

Remy rolled his eyes back into his head and covered his face as he plopped his head down into my lap, groaning. "Ugh, Chérie, you told Firecracker and Kit Kat? Those two can't keep a secret to save their lives. I can just imagine all the mental abuse Professor is going to put me through, not to mention Scott and Logan will probably tag team me."

Laughing, I ran my hands through his damp hair. "Yeah, it seems the only thing the two of them agree on is that you, Mr. LeBeau, are no good for me. Then again, I think Rogue and Charles think that also, but they keep it to themselves."

I paused my fingers mid-stroke when Remy got a far off look in his eyes. Which bothered me. It seemed that the closer I and Remy got, the more people pushed on us. Or should I say, the more people pushed Remy away from me. The people that did it most were Scott, Logan, and Rogue. I can't count how many times I'd walk into the danger room to find Remy and Logan battling it out, using lethal blows on one another. And then neither would tell me what started it but Logan would always grumble about 'Remy not hurting someone else if he had anything to say about it.'

"Chérie?" I looked down at Remy, "ya alright?"

I chewed on the inside of my cheek for a second debating on the question that had been gnawing at my brain for months.

"Remy, did anything ever happen between you and Rogue?"

He glanced away before sitting up, looking down at his hands in his lap. He nodded his head before looking at me, "Yes, mon cher, Rogue and I were a couple almost 10 years ago. We had a, rough beginning, and a lot of things happened that made things really difficult between us. Her skin for one thing, she didn't trust herself, much like you don't trust your ability. Plus there was an incident with my ex-wife, Belladonna. And honestly, her heart was Wolverine's, even back then, but that was back before he remembered his lost memories, so he wouldn't accept her love. So I was used as a replacement, basically to fill the hole he left. Of course she eventually fell in love with me too, but she still had him in the majority of her heart."

I tried to keep eye contact with Remy but I had to break it. There were too many emotions in my heart that I didn't want him to see. "So, what happened? To make ya'll finally call it quits? Was it Logan?" I couldn't help but scoot a little closer to him to emphasize my interest.

"No, not Logan. It was me. I couldn't deal with the jealousy that came with loving someone who would never be truly mine. That would say they loved me but I could feel them holding back on it." Remy rested his head in his hands before taking a shaky breath. "And then, one day, I snapped."

I had to force the lump that formed in my throat. I had heard of the stories of when Remy 'snapped'. It was never a pretty image that formed. I rested my hand on his shoulder, rubbing my thumb against his collar bone.

"What happened Remy?"

A tear escaped between his fingers that I missed as he took another shuddering breath. "I saw Logan and Rogue one day outside. They were sitting under an apple tree, just talking. But then he touched her cheek. And she didn't flinch, she didn't even seem to notice it at all. It made me so angry, she had just gotten comfortable with me kissing her, and she always was nervous about it. But she was so carefree with him, it made me feel as if I wasn't good enough for her. And before I knew what I was doing, I had already took out a whole deck of cards and charged them. When I came to my senses, I had just enough time to jump out and smack a few of the cards out of line. Luckily, Logan sensed them and was able to block the majority of them, but Rogue still got hit with a few and the tree caught fire and fell on top of both of them."

He looked up at me to see my hands over my mouth. It made sense now why it was that Rogue never would tell me where she got the burn scars from. The look in Remy's eyes were pleading with me, asking me if I hated him. And all I could think of to do was one thing. I reached my arms out and wrapped them around his neck, holding his head to my chest as I cried into his hair. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he squeezed me tighter to him. He sat up to where I was pressed against his chest. I felt him nuzzle against my temple and I turned my face towards his.

Softness slowly started pressing against my lips when I felt the pull. I jerked back before any damage could be done. I almost yelled at him, but the look in his eyes told me every emotion going through him. Hurt, anger, regret, love, nervousness, fear, all rolled into one expression.

He gently pressed me backwards onto the bed till I was laying on my back. He hovered over me just a few inches above me as he reached above my head. I heard him open one of the drawers in his nightstand and I automatically thought of the condoms I had seen. My eyes widened and my face grew hot, but before I could object, something light and silky fell over my mouth. I reached up, lifting the material to see that it was one of the scarves I had seen in the drawer. Still confused I looked up at Remy for an answer. He just smiled at me before running his now gloved hands through my hair and pressing his lips against mine. Even through the scarf, I could feel the softness of his lips against mine. His beard rough against my chin. My hands gripped at his sides, pulling him more against me. I could feel a pull, but it wasn't the same one I was used to. I reveled in it, I wanted him as close as I possibly could get him.

As if he could read my thoughts, Remy turned his head more while his left hand ran down my side to rest on my hip, squeezing at it. I felt his knee wedge between my legs and then a bolt of something that shot up my back and sizzled at the back of my skull. On instinct, I wrapped my right leg over his waist, with his left hand following it to hold it there as he pressed more against me. I couldn't figure out how New York in March could feel like Alabama in August but I also didn't care enough to find out. My fingers dug deep into Remy's hair. I felt his right arm slip underneath me and then the world flipped and I was laying on top of him. The bolt came back even stronger when I tried to move. So I moved again, and again. Both of his hands were pressing against my hips, helping pushing me harder down. My fingertips dug into his shoulders and arms.

Just as I thought I was getting used to the energy surging through me, Remy sat up and wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed up against me, hard. For a second, I didn't know how to breathe, I was seeing flashes of colors and nothing at the same time. My skin felt like it was on fire and I couldn't stop shaking. I could just register Remy's arms shaking as they held me against him. Was he feeling this same thing?

Slowly, I could feel myself drain against him, my lungs were having trouble breathing and my throat felt raw. Had I been screaming? And for that matter, what exactly just happened? I didn't know, and honestly, I didn't care.

Knock, knock, knock.

Ugh, that horrible noise of someone waking me from my sleep.

"Alvara, tell them to go away," I said from my place in the pillow, which smelt different for some reason. I heard chuckling from behind me. Male chuckling.

My eyes shot open as memories from last night came pouring back and I could feel my face heating up.

"Hey, Remy!" Oh, God, it was Scott. Please don't come in. please don't come in. "Did you forget about our Danger room session? You're the one that asked for it, remember?"

I felt the bed shift behind me as Remy scooted closer to me, his chest pressing against my back as an arm snaked around my stomach. He kissed the back of my head before laying back down.

"Ah, my apologies. I had a long night last night. Ya mind if we move it to this afternoon?"

I could hear through the door Scott huffing and I could just picture him shaking his head with his hand on his forehead. "Alright, fine. Just don't be late this time. Meet me in the Danger room at 3." After that, footsteps faded away from the door on down the hall.

Warm breath ghosted across my right cheek and ear. "He's gone, Chérie. So, ya can stop holding ya breath."

I released the breath I didn't even realize I was holding in and closed my eyes. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. If things weren't complicated enough, this of all things had to happen. I felt Remy wrap his arm tighter around my stomach as he nuzzled into the back of my neck. If it wasn't for what had led to this, I probably would have enjoyed just being cuddled like this. But I couldn't be relaxed, not when the thought of what could have happened last night if the scarf had slipped, or if while we slept skin met skin and neither of us wake up in time to pull away. If I had woken up to find Remy dead next to me….

"Ya know, JoJo, ya never did tell Remy the other conditions to our marriage."

I blinked out of my stupor and turned my head to look over my shoulder. "Huh? Oh! Yeah that." I carefully flipped onto my back and stared at the ceiling. "Well, I'm gonna need some new clothes for one. All the clothes I got are for northern weather, and I know how April in the south can be. Also I don't have any clothes that are good enough for a wedding, so I believe my husband should buy me clothes of my choice for the wedding, no matter the price." I looked at him smugly, "Plus, I get to smack you for every woman you watch or as much as glance at for too long."

"Hmmm, well then, that seems reasonable. Just be easy on the slappin, please."

"No promises," I gave him a wicked smile. "Anyways, since the wedding is next Saturday, that means we need to go ahead and do all the shopping this week, preferably today or tomorrow. Also, I'm sure that there is gonna be someone from your family that is gonna wonder about the wedding that none of them seemed to of been invited too."

I gave him a cutting glance at that one. His eyes scanned his bed as he picked at invisible lint on the bedspread.

"Well, I did tell them that we got married as a last minute kinda thing and that it was here at the mansion."

"Perfect! That will make this next part much easier."


End file.
